


Costuming

by runawaygypsy



Category: Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hair Pulling, Smut, Spanking, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaygypsy/pseuds/runawaygypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tessa is working as a costumer for Michael Fassbender's new movie and is having a hard time of it until one private fitting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costuming

“I'm not sure that will do,” he said gruffly, watching my every move as I spun slowly around in the trench coat I had procured for him. “It looks a little loose.”

I sighed in exasperation. “That's because I'm a lot smaller than you are,” I retorted. “Maybe you should try it on.”

This was my first time working with Michael as a costumer and, while I was a huge fan of his work, I was finding that he was a huge pain in my ass, demanding personal fittings for each and every one of his costumes. “Mr. Fassbender, I'm sorry,” I backpedaled when he shot me a look of stern disapproval. “It's just, complicated.” I didn't really want to tell him the whole story of what I had gone through to get the coat he was currently uncertain about.

He brought his hand up to his mouth and rubbed his upper lip. “You're right,” he acquiesced. “Perhaps I should try it on. And please, call me Michael.” 

“Alright, Michael,” I replied, smiling nervously. I stopped turning and walked closer to him, taking the coat off as I moved. It was nearly off when he stood, his form towering over me. He grasped the lapels and pulled the coat down roughly, causing me to gasp. He stopped when the coat was off, having fallen to the floor in a mound at my feet. I looked up at him to see him staring hungrily at me. He had no idea of what he was doing to me, just with that look, or so I thought. As I tried to back away, my feet got tangled in the coat and his hands reached out and grabbed my shoulders. Instead of just uprighting me, he pulled me into him, his lips crashing into mine with such a force I was sure they were bruised. 

“Tessa,” he growled as he leaned close to my ear, “I'd much rather see you with nothing on.” He knew exactly what he was doing to me.

I whimpered as he licked my neck and nibbled on my earlobe, the heat rising and pooling between my legs. I felt like I would collapse, except for the fact that he was holding me upright. “I can't breathe,” was all I could say.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me, lifting me up and carrying me to the wall, pinning me against it. His hands slid down my sides, pulling my yoga pants and lacy panties down, removing my shoes with them, baring me from the waist down. He looked up at me with a cocked eyebrow and an amused smile. “I see you like to go wild,” he commented as his fingers traced the insides of my thighs, enticing them to open further before tangling in the nest of curls on my mound and delving between my already sodden folds. “I love that.” As if I wasn't already melting at his touch, his breath got closer, hot against my sex, his tongue, long and sinuous, flicked into me, taking over where his fingers had been, swirling and curling over my clit. His fingers slid into me and crooked, pressing and massaging on my g-spot, enticing my hips to buck as I rode him.

Never in a million years would I have imagined anything like this happening, not to me, not with him. I would have thought it was one of my wildest fantasies, if not for the heat that raged through my body and the ragged breath that escaped my lips. He began suckling me, his low voice humming against me and it became my undoing. My hands found their way down, my fingers tangled in his hair as I held him to me, my thighs squeezing against his ears, feeling the scruff of his beard as he brought me to my end writhing and screaming his name. 

He withdrew from me when I let go of his hair, pulling his fingers from me and licking my release from them. “You taste divine, Luv” he grinned. He grasped my hips and stood up, sliding his hands up my sides, under my t-shirt and peeling it from me. For a moment, he admired my breasts, cupping them in the lace of the bra I wore for a moment before he reached behind me and undid the clasp, letting it fall on the floor as the straps slid down my arms. Grasping my hands, he held my arms out and stood back clucking approvingly. “Absolutely gorgeous,” he grinned. 

I felt the blood run to my face. “If you say so,” I said, my voice nearly a whisper.

He shook his head and gave me a wink. “Now, I wouldn't have you in this position if you weren't breathtaking,” he replied. “And you are certainly that.” 

In an act of bravery, I took a deep breath and sputtered, “You've seen me, now let me see you.” I wanted to clamp my hands over my mouth in embarrassment the moment I said it. Not that I didn't want to see his enormous cock in person. 

“I thought you'd never ask,” he smiled seductively. He slid out of his own t-shirt, revealing his sculpted chest and sizable shoulders, and then undid his trousers and pulled them down along with his boxers, letting his cock free with a thwack against his belly. He saw my eyes widen as he stood back up and kicked his clothes to the side. “Do you like what you see?” he asked in amusement.

I sucked in my breath and nodded. “I've heard stories about that cock,” I joked.

“Only good ones, I hope,” he answered as he pressed into me, his hands seeking and finding my ass. He kissed my neck, pulling me up so his cock was positioned at my entrance and thrusting into me to the hilt. 

I arched my back and mewled, overcome by the sensation of being filled so completely so quickly. My legs wrapped around his hips and my fingers dug into his shoulders as he pulled out nearly to his tip and then slammed back into me. 

“You're so tight, so wet,” he growled as he slammed into me again. 

“Fuck,” I said brokenly, letting everything wash over me.

Michael chuckled before pulling himself from me. “I like a little variety,” he announced as he pulled me from the wall and threw me face-down over the back of the dressing room sofa. I was about to protest when he positioned himself and slammed into me again, smacking my ass with his hand in the process. It wasn't enough to hurt, it only added heat to the fire. He did it again, and this time, when I arched my back and leaned towards him, his fingers tangled in my hair. He groaned and gave it a gentle yank. 

I bucked against him, feeling my peak approaching once again as his free hand reached around my hip, slid between my leg and began massaging my swollen nub. Everything cascaded. My breath hitched and I gasped out his name, my entire body on fire. He leaned closer to my ear and whispered, “Good girl, now cum for me.”

It was enough to send me over. Panting and screaming his name, I felt my entire body pulsate with his touch, felt my inner walls as they closed around his cock and began throbbing around him, squeezing him. 

My orgasm was enough to pull him into his own as he rutted into me, his tip hitting the innermost reaches of me. “Fuck!” he grunted as he came. His cock twitched as he came, his release spurting hot and hard inside me.

Kissing my ear, he withdrew from me and helped me up. “Do you care if we pick up this fitting later?” he asked as we gathered our clothes and began to get dressed. 

I smiled. “Not at all. Would you like me to wear that coat?” I motioned to the forgotten garment on the floor.

“Only if you don't wear anything else with it,” he grinned.


End file.
